PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Administrative Core is a centralized governing resource for the COBRE. It provides administrative assistance and oversight to the Microscopy, Phenotyping, and Pilot Cores. It serves as the liaison between the Steering Committee, the External Advisory Committee, OMRF administration, and COBRE investigators. It provides scientific and administrative leadership to transition the COBRE to full sustainability at the conclusion of Phase 3. Its primary goals are to 1) coordinate the scientific cores and transition them to financial independence, 2) select, fund, and monitor pilot projects, 3) solidify a self-sustaining mentoring environment, and 4) assist investigators with grant support, compliance, and other issues.